Taking care of my night
by Pen Storysky
Summary: Its a Human in Equestira Fic, a whole year have passed since Brian Lived in the land of Equestria and the holiday of Nightmare night is coming once again, he is assigned to guard Luna for her weeks visit by order of the princess, oddly for the first day you noticed another Human girl whose Mane and tattoo looks Like Luna's Dark Mane and cutie mark, why is this happening ?
1. Chapter 1

Taking care of my Night.

I never ask for this, I never wanted this, and I never expected this. This is the first few words I always kept thinking for the first few days since it all started, but I am getting ahead of myself; let me start from the beginning.

It's been over a year since I got myself stuck in Equestria, and boy I have my fair share of adventures with the Six Ponies and her friends, I got myself jailed one too many times for the first few days due to misunderstanding, but now I stand myself as a soldier to the Princesses, Despite being the only Human in the land, I was trusted to guard both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Celestia trust me with her heart and soul, But Luna is still having a hard time to adjust.

Who can blame her? When I look up my own species in the royal Library they show as an Example of chaos and corruption, and it's almost true, we humans can be corrupted and evil if we wanted to, but not me, a whole year of being friends with shining armor sister and her friends changed me for the better.

I was on duty as usual, the Princess was inside her studies reading on request to make Canterot better, then suddenly Celestia look out the door and played attention to me "hey, aren't you tired" she asked in concern

"No Princess, I am doing perfectly fine" I said Doing My best to keep a straight face, being a perfect example of a human being loyal to his pony superiors is honestly weird, but to the Princess, it's like guarding your own life.

"Brian, You haven't rested since you took an oath of serving me, and though I am grateful , you should rest at least once" said the Majestic ruler of the land "Shining Armor can understand, but I believe he will said the same thing as I did"

"True your exigency, but_"

"And another thing, the names, its great and all but I feel like you should just call me Celestia" said the princess

"Yes Y…I mean, Miss Celestia"

"much better" the princess began using her magic to write a note on the scroll, wrap it up gave it to me "Now Brian, I want you to deliver this note to my Sister Luna, this is to let her know that night mare night is coming and she should visit pony Ville to attend with the festivities, also to take care of my loyal student" she said

"Yes Miss Celestia" I said happily

"oh, and for being such a great subject, I will allow you to have a week off for the holiday" she said, this made me happy, I haven't gotten a break for like a month now, not that she sent giving me any, I just decided not to take any breaks, a week's vacation can only mean that I can Visit my friends back in ponyville, so I bow to the princess, and ran out of the study with my note in hand.

A whole week of spending time in ponyville, I bet fluttershy will be the first one to say how much she missed me, applejack will sure give me her apple family greeting, Rainbow will probably act like she docent give a buck but admittedly miss me a lot, and more. I have been close friends with the six girls, and shining armor always told me about the extra note Twilight always sends every time she gives her friendship report, a trip back to ponyville will be like a trip back home, I was too busy thinking about all of the thing I will plan to do with my friends, but Never was paying attention to what is going to happen.

I Opened the Door without even knocking, and just as soon as I was about to call her name, I was greeted with a crash, a hit on a head got me in a daze and I fell on my back, "ow ow ow, that hurt" said the Human…wait, what!?

Another human here in canterlot? In the castle? I look to who bumped me to the ground and saw a girl on top of me, she wasn't wearing any clothes, witch really got me confused, I had my clothes when I got here, so why isn't she, she was only wearing a lunar Necklace. Silver bracelets and a tiara just like Luna's. I was still confused, however as soon as I look down to her left breast, I notice a tattoo, similar to Luna's Cutie mark, then it hit Me " PRINCESS LUNA!?"

The Human reacted to the name "yes, thou have c…called me...me?" she look down at herself, then back to Me " KYAAAAAAA!" she gave a Hard slap across my face, stood up, ran in and closed the Door " HOW DARE YE ENTER OUR CHAMBER WITHOUT ASKING FOR OUR PERMISSION! FOR THAT WE WILL PUNISH THEE FOR THOU TRECHERY!" she yelled in her 'royal Canterlot voice'

"Princess, uh…is that really you?" I asked out of confusion

"I….uh...Yes…hold on for a moment will ye?" she said, after a moment I hear some magic being done, then came out the Princess in her Pony form, trying to act as if nothing happened " Okay, What is it thou wants?"

"Arhem" I said being a bit flustered for what I saw, I had my train of thoughts back on track and simply shrugged it off as a Hallucination "Princess Luna, Your Sister Celestia ask me to give you this note that that involves Nightmare night" I hold out the scroll to Luna.

Immediately she picked it up and read the note, she seemed happy, but at the same time "WHAT!? ARE THOU SERIOUS!?" she yelled in a booming voice, she began galloping away, but not without dragging me along with her Magic.

"SISTER! WHA TIS THE MEANING OF THIS !?" Luna Yelled in that Loud Thunderous voice, I had to deal with the ringing in my ears every time she does that

"Every time you do that, it rings my ears sister" said Celestia "and what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" she said "You paired me up with HIM!" she showed me to Celestia while I was hanging upside down like a rag doll, I gestured for a hello but Luna continued "You set him up to be my bodyguard for the whole week"

"WHAT!?" I yelled in surprised, I never ask for this "But Princess what about my weeks' Vacation?"

"Well you are going to have a Vacation from canterlot" said the princess "but in ponyville you still preform your royal duty, besides I believe you wanted to go to Ponyville to meet Twilight and her friends are you?" I was stuttering, is this the princess acting sly and clever? Is not very princess like

"B…But sis I"

"Don't you try to change this chance dear sister" said Celestia "you said you wanted to spend nightmare night there again, didn't you?"

Even Luna began stuttering about how right Celestia Is

"Then it's settled, Both Brian and Luna are going to be in Ponyville and that's Final"

At this point both I and Luna began stuttering at the same time, Celestia simply walks away

* * *

This ride was just uneventful. I was Riding with Luna while the dark knight ponies takes us all the way to ponyville for the nightmare night event, we stayed silent for the whole ride. Instead of me wearing my uniform, I wore my casual clothes that have been made by Rarity, jeans white shirt and a jacket made by her, with a few of her charm, Luna on the Other hand is just wearing he royal cloak to cover her royal mane, she wasn't willing to talk to me, and neither can I, but I can't help but think about earlier this morning, was that really Luna in a Human body? I began blushing on just the thought, sure Luna is cute, majestic and dark, but also she is curious and somewhat caring like her sister, which is the one thing Brian Likes about Luna, but is it okay to have feelings with a Pony? Brian just began thinking in his head what it would be like if he was a pony dating Luna, he even blushed at the very tough.

I took my glance to look at Luna, And By the snout I can see a little red from her, I may be crazy for thinking about it but maybe that Human really Is Luna In her form, then again, why would Luna be something she'd still despise at the moment?

We Finally Arrived at the ponyville square it's still weeks until the celebration, as we landed I've Noticed few ponies bowing in fear, "Geez, they are more scared of you than you are scary"

"Shut it" said Luna

I Immediately got off and the first pony walking up to me is the purple unicorn with a baby dragon "Brian" She said running up to me and charged at me for a hug " I'd Miss you so much"

"it's only been a month" I said Hugging back, I even looked to my left ad saw spike "hey little guy, I bet you want a little something" I pulled out a very special Emerald " I got this from Celestia herself, I figured as much I'd give this to you"

"Aw right!" said spike taking the gift "Thanks Brian"

"How's my brother?" said Twilight "is he doing well"

"Well, he and his wife Cadence are planning to visit on heartwarming eve" I said to Twi "but you didn't heard from me"

Twi began to giggle with glee, then she looked at Luna and switched her behavior "Princess Luna, You are here early"

"Well, We-…I just wanted to attend to the preparation of the festivities, and I hope to try to add a bit more scare for the young fillies and colts of the town, my sister said that I can be here for a week as long as I raise the moon for every night"

"So why are you here?" said Twi looking at me

"Well…I am Luna's assigned Body Guard" I said sounding a bit depress "In All honesty I am not so fond of the Princess decision"

"Same as I" said Luna Looking away. "Well we must go find a play to stay for the upcoming week,"

"Oh yes princess" said Twi standing up "We have a room prepared for you at a nearby Inn, I am sure they are willing to let the princess of the night stay over."

* * *

"Boy they are not so willing are they?" Said Spike out loud "the second they saw Luna they just change the sign to close"

"Twilight already told me about Luna's last Visit, I would freak out to if she nearly cause the town to panic" We are already staying at the Inn, However Luna Insisted that I stay in a separate room, so as of now, Luna is in the room next to mine, I don't see what is the problem, They are all ponies aren't they? Is not like I am not used to ponies not wearing clothes

" Hey, check this out" said Spike " hehehe, there

is a hole on the wall" Spike was right, just now he began looking at the room next door and see twi and Luna having a conversation, I Pull spike away from that hole and give him a flick on the head "uhh…sorry, that was wrong of me"

"exactly, now help me unpack" I said, Spike did as he is told and began unpacking the stuff, normally I will just call room service…But not this time, Luna have been treating me like crap all morning, so soon I will find a way to prank the night, maybe I should buy a toy snake and let it slid in Luna's Bed, that will teach her. He place his ear on the hole to hear the conversation

On the other side of the room Luna and twilight was having a simple conversation, "I am telling you twilight, it works, I manage to perform the spell,"

"I am amazed Luna truly I am, but are you sure you didn't use a Hallucination spell? I mean Even I tried on myself onetime and there was a Misunderstanding"

"It works, Trust me, I just need to get used to it a bit more, thank you for lending me that book twilight, tough I made a copy of the page from it, I hope you wouldn't mind"

"No, not at all…though, I do have one question" said twilight "why are you doing this?"

"You'll see…I can trust you to fix things if something goes wrong, correct?"

"Yes Princess, you'll have my word" He can hear Galloping, Brian got his ear off the wall and saw Spike looking at him

"He who live in a glass house shouldn't throw stones" said Spike

"How the hell do you even know that?" I said looking at spike "promise you won't tell any pony"

"Hey, my Lips are sealed "he said "but why did you do that"

"Uh, it's my duty" I said, being half true.

Twilight then entered my room and said "spike, it's time to go back, And Brian, Welcome back"

"Great to be back" I said as Spike left the room "is sure to tell a few ponies that I am here"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" suddenly Pinkie burst in and set off the Party Cannon, decorated my whole room into a party room, somehow pinkie pie knew about me coming back "Omigoshbrianyourback, icanttellyouhowmanytimesimis syoudidisaidimissyouIMISSYOU " She took a deep breath and said "so how's Canterlot briny?"

"Uh…Fine" I said in confusion "hey how did you know I was back?"

"Duh, I read the story" said Pinkie pie "Tough I only read like one page and decided to stop and such"

…

Pinkie Pie isn't making any sense, then again, Its Pinkie Pie I am talking about. Despite her random outburst I gave the eccentric Pink Pony a Hug "awe, I miss you two Pinkie, you should go tell everypony, I am sure everypony will stop by to say hello"

"Okie Doki Loki" said Pinkie Bouncing out of the room,

* * *

I already clean my whole room out of the party decorations, tough I am fond of the cake she left me from that party cannon, it's amazing how she keeps inventing these crazy contraptions only for entertainment use, give or take ten years and she may end up making comedies for movies.

Looking out the window, the sun had already fallen and the Moon began to rise, and the night looked beautiful, the moon shine brightly, the stars danced together, and the cosmos formed in like art on a canvas. you Never see nights like this back in my world, Is in fact, one of the reasons why I stayed if I ever given the chance to go back home. "Luna," I said To Myself in a low yet passionate tone "I Love your nights and the starry sky, there is nopony to compare, if I have to choose whose love be mine, would you be my only mare?" I sighted out of depression, It's hard to keep these feelings in for so long, ever since I first saw her a week after I Arrived to Equestria, My heart just beats as fast. I wanted To say my feelings, but my fears that she not only regret me and even Disgust her to the point of Ridicule held me back. She is still adjusting, that is what I understand from princess Celestia, but In all honesty I Never told anypony about my feelings toward Luna, and how I wanted to say those three words to show my Compassion of the Mare on the night.

Being a royal guard is just as good as being a Lover I guess, the downside is that being close to Luna makes is hard for me to keep my feelings in. But for now, I am a guard, and I have my Priorities. I decided to Guard Luna make sure she is okay, I got out of my room, and stood next to Luna's Door.

* * *

I might have been standing there for about more than two hours, I began feeling a bit sleepy from what is supposedly my first night guard duty, I nearly lost my balanced but I made sure I didn't fall asleep. I heard some noices and from the inside of Luna's room, I began to feel worried at that moment and knocked on the door I heard a screech " Uhh, No pony is here"

"Princess Luna it's me, Brian, I am here to check up on you your Majesty" I said

"I am fine, you saw the Moon Rise, I am perfectly Fin- whoa!" from the inside I hear a few crashing sounds, I tried to Open but its lock

"Luna is you okay in there?"

"Don't worry Human, a Mere spell such as moon rising is just bring Fatigue that's all" she said, as I hear more sounds "Uh, go to your room, you should get some rest"

"Are you sure? I could just go in an-"

"LEAVE OUR PRESCANCE AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she said in her loud booming voice "...s…sorry, I am fine, just don't worry"

Luna's personal flaws #1 I had to deal with her screaming all week, I didn't mean to say this out loud but "what was the princess thinking?" I decided to just do what Luna said, however, that does not mean I am not keeping an eye on her. I casually walk to my room, blow out the candles, and began looking through the hole, and what I saw is unexpected.

On the Other side of the room, I see the Human girl again, struggling with her two feet, using the furniture to try to stand "ok….it shouldn't be difficult, just one foot out WOAH!" she stumbled down and landed on her but "owowowwwwww, these…feet are not so easy"

I had to hold my breath in to prevent myself from laughing at something so ridiculous, but I must focus on the girl, she isn't wearing anything like last time, she isn't even wearing her bracelets, necklace or crown, but I can see her hair being as long and majestic as Luna. At this point, without a shadow of a doubt, Luna had actually turned herself into a Human. I couldn't see her face only her back side but I can see Luna's Wings of a Pegasus, after a bright flash of Magic Luna quickly turn back into her pony form, I got myself away from the peephole and just for safe measure, place a painting over it.

"Oh my god "I said to myself "I can't believe it…Luna is…Is… Beautiful" who is to say nopony ever turn into a human other than Luna? But I never thought that Luna's Human body is so thin and curvy like an hourglass figure, all of that Noise is just her learning how to walk? But why is she doing this? Is this another joke? Is she trying to use the Human form for nightmare night? These questions began looming over my head all night, that I haven't gotten any sleep in fact I actually have an Excuse to use my royal duty, I silently walk out my room, and for the whole night I stood next to Luna's room and stay on guard.

* * *

"BRIAN!" Said Booming voice and I woke up

"THE AWNSER IS MICHIGAN!" I said still in my sleep state, it took me awhile to get my train of thought running to realize I was asleep on Duty

"How Pitiful, royal guards who can't even stay awake for more than 6 hours, I shall be downstairs waiting for my royal breakfast; I will leave you if you are not prepared" Said Luna as she galloped away.

So what I saw …it's just a dream? I must have been so desperate for an Interaction with a Human, I must have dreamt up Luna somehow turn into one, "heh…its Just Impossible" I shrugged up that very thought, even if Luna have the Ability to transform into another being, why a Human?...I guess My heart wanted me to fall for Luna and hope she fall for me, god dam it it's so hard to keep it all in

I was ready to just flip the bird behind her flank I swear, but as I stood I noticed something Fell off from me, Looking Down I see a blanket that is especially hand stitched, or in this case, hoof stitched, It's not made by the inn, the Material is too expensive and too well made, more noticeably it had Luna's cutie mark on the top right corner of the blanket, was this hers? Did she give it to me?

Looking at the end of the stairs I see Luna, looking back at me smiling and even blushing, but as soon as she realized that I was looking at her, she quickly change expression and walked away acted like she didn't give two bucks of an apple.

"*Sight*" I said to Myself "Oh Luna…I wish I can say it…I really do"

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Taking care of my night, Part 2

I remember the first Day living in Equestria, it was definitely a memory to remember, over a year and I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was just another human where I come from, always waking up to take a shower, make my own food, take inventory of my stock for computer parts, sold them online, order new stuff to sell, brush teeth, eat Dinner, and Go to bed. Not the best way to live one's life but is better than wearing a uniform only to sit inside a small cubicle and listen to some guy pretending to be friends with you and brag about his new car. That time I never had socialized, I never wanted to, I'd have too many friends stab me in the back, to many girls cheat on me or use me to get the other guy jealous, or use my Inelegance to make me do things that they can clearly use their selves. I was alone since my parents died, I never talked to My Relatives nor do they talk to me. I was a different person back then, another guy just hoping to die in the quickest death just to end it all, then something strange happened one day.

I began browsing around for the Next part for my small business until I got this letter in the mail, saying that My business have been cut for selling illegal I Equipment, of course this was another prank, I always have assholes trying to shut me down. I was about to get ready to write my letter of complaint until I lost the power. Of all the things why do I have to deal with a blackout now? I couldn't just sit and wait, so I decided to get dressed and go out for the night, to a place that even uses Wi-Fi.

It was near midnight in the streets, neon lights lid up for ether 'great deals on porn' or 'eat at Joes' I was surprised nobody didn't bothers to even complain about the type of shithole this place ever been, I simply drove by, paying attention to the road and kept driving until I reached a 24/7 Internet café, it was hardly occupied but the Open sign, is always Lid, so I parked near, got out and quickly gone in the café using My Laptop to get back to My Email just to write a complaint I hear something on the news on the radio about something of weird unexplained occurrences of a Lunar Eclipse, it explained why is dark and such but there was word that these Eclipse was unpredicted and even unnatural, I was too busy to even look out the widow, I simply sent my Mail, log off from the café, and just when I was about to go home I looked up in the sky, and-

"BRIAN!" yelled a booming voice; I snap myself out of dreamland and shook my head "pay attention"

* * *

"Sorry Miss Luna" said I as I wiped my eyes "please continue"

As of now I am sitting Next To Luna while she is talking with Twilight, applejack, and Pinkie Pie., Luna continued "so if we was to continue the festivities, we must be organized to have the Ponies be scared yet have fun at the same time"

"I her ya Princess" said the western Pony "A few of the earth ponies are already preparing the pumpkins for jack-o-lanterns, and the games are going to bring a smile to every pony"

"We will have activities for the children to visit the spot for you to scare the small foals, just don't overdo it too much princess" said twilight "we don't want to scare them to traumatize"

"Don't be such a worry wart" said the pink pony "Every pony loves to be scared for nightmare night, Its Fun, Be as loud and scary as you can Luna, I want to eat all of the free candy and enjoy scaring the Fillies, hehehe"

"This year I was hoping we try to do something new" said the princess "anypony have any Ideas?"

"Well, we could add more games"

"Or more candies!" yelled pinkie

"Why won't we ask Brian" said Twilight "everypony should contribute for their Ideas?"

"…" I was Silent thinking about what I can say, eventually I began " Well, I can this is the first time celebrating nightmare night, but from what I heard it's a Similar Holiday In my world, so I guess I can say a few things" I began giving my Ideas " We can try to find a big enough area to improvise a haunted house, is a small attraction we do every year to walk in a home prepared with People, or in this case ponies, scare the Unsuspecting guest with nothing but creative jump scares and horrifying costume, at the end of the walk we can reward the person for being brave by giving him some candies, and if he leaves before he finish because he is too scared, we still give candies, it's just for the Fun of being scared, another thing we can do is prepare a Nightmare night Dance, I am sure you ponies have this already but, It can be treated like a formal dance with ponies wearing different costumes"

"Why that is an Excellent Suggestion, anything else?"

"Why, that's all I can think off" I said

The Meeting was Adjourned, and princess Luna an I was walking around the ponyville square looking over the Decorations, "That was an Interesting meeting, I am sure this nightmare night would be quite memorable" said Luna, suddenly Luna showed a slight blush, just looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I said

"Oh, Uh...n...nothing, I" a rumble was heard, it was loud, but it wasint dangerous, it was the sound of a Hungry pony, this made her blush a deep shade of red "Uh, I was hungry, we should go get something to eat"

"Can I Come?"

"I said We, Not Me, sure you can" she said trying to act royal

How can she think I be that stupid to misunderstand her, but that is Luna's personal flaw #2 her pronunciation made a Diamond Dog sound more understandable?

It was just Me and Luna waiting for our Food In a local but Fancy ponyville restaurant, some ponies just left while others decided to wait for their food only to take it for to go " geez, they could never adjust can they"

"Well, I wouldn't blame them, I nearly canceled Nightmare night, though some of my subjects do respect me, I've only been gone a thousand years" she said

"Well, I don't know about what happened during your absence or your return for that matter" I said "I am just amaze you stay so young and pretty for that long"

"Y…ye really thing so?" she said blushing slightly

"Uh…sure, I mean why would lie to my Princess" I said blushing bit as well, somehow during this whole conversation it felt like a date, a strange one at best, I can only know Luna wanted to be more traditional as ruler of Equestria, but sometimes she can more like a shy everyday filly if you know her a bit more, despite having the royal canterlot voice and being way out of my league, I should know , I date girls before where I come from, but that was the old weak me, now I am like still me, but more a bit more muscular and in shape. The Awkward silence began to fill between us, I was the first one to break the ice "so…Luna…how was …err…stuff" I felt like an IDIOT saying poor choices of words to My Princess of all ponies…did I just said my princess? That very thought made me blush even redder

"W…well…Its…fine…" she said, did she even listened? she was, but looking at her she is still blushing red. Our meals finally arrived and Luna said "ah finally, My Royal Roasted salad"

"Hmm, Veggie Pizza" I said, we both began eating, and said nothing for the moment; we both know how rude it is to eat with our mouth full.

"So…" Luna said first "may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" I said eating my meal "shoot"

"Do you like me" she said, at that moment I began choking on my piece of Pizza.

"Cough, Cough, L…Luna what do you mean?" I asked, blushing, _did she know? Should I tell her, I can't, FUCK I can't tell her. I got to think of something, play cool and try to twist that question_ "you mean like, as a ruler?"

"Y… ...Yes, that's right, Yes" she said blushing too "so you like me as a Ruler"

"Well…I can say you can be a bit too traditional sometimes" I said "but you really do take responsibility for your duties, so I say I do" _That was close, I almost blew my cover_

"…Thank you" she said smiling, but looking at her eyes, she looked depressed

"Hey...is something wrong" I asked

"I am fine…I am going back to the room, Meet me back in noon sharp" said Luna as she gave me the bits to pay for both our meals and left

"…" I smiled for that very moment, I can't explain why, it's not the bits that I am holding in my hands, it's not the meal that honestly tasted good, but was that conversation with Me and Luna sparked something, Not only to me, But…I think Luna felt it too… Luna sure is pretty.

* * *

I began strolling around the streets of Ponyville, a whole month away from this place and It felt like I've haven't seen the town in since forever, a few of the Local ponies smiled and waved hi, miss Cheerily told me that the cutie mark crusaders drew a picture of me for their school art homework, sadly that didn't earn their cutie marks, Lyra and BonBon mentioned about ponies making up Legends of the Human in canterlot, but the tales were so tall it reached the peak of a mountain, and even visiting the cakes, they mentioned in the first months I was gone, The small foals began speaking their first words. The Town looked the same yet, Things are never the same here in Ponyville.

Now ponies look up to me as a royal guard, a Human with the seal of a Royal subject and with the sword of Valor on his holster, that is what ponies always said to me. It's Funny; I used to be an outcast to everypony when I first got here, now I am like a famous celebrity or something alike.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a few clouds up on the sky, is supposed to be a bright and shiny day, of course when I was in my train of thought

*BLAM*

I was on the ground coughing for air "Oh hoooowwwoo, Dam that hurts!" I sat up while still rubbing my gut "There is only one pony I know who is that reckless, Dash"

The cyan Rainbow main Pony stood up and smiled "No way! Brian!" she said as she smiled "I know a few ponies said that you are back but I can't believe it"

"So you miss me?" I asker raising arrow with a smirk

Rainbow dash then suddenly frowned, and looked the other way "ehehe, Uh…I am too cool for that…" but then she hugged me "But what the heck, I MISS YA YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

After a few minutes later of catching up, Rainbow and I sat to where My Usual spot used to be in Ponyville, on top of the House I used to live in before I was a gaurd. looking over the town "it must be amazing living with the princess" said Rainbow

"Well, Yeah, Ponies who thought otherwise should just go live underground or something" I said as a witty Remark "sure it's never the type of Lifestyle I planned, but I am enjoying my own line of work"

"Did you talk to spitfire of the Wonderbolts?" She said with glee "did ya did ya Did ya!"

"Royal guard and Wonderbolts are two different things" I said " Buuuuut….I may have talked to her once or five times, "

Rainbow let out a shot squeed and nudged me with her hoof "Luuuucky, you go on a date with royalty and even made friends with THE Spitfire, "

"Wait" I asked looking at Rainbow "what Date"

"You know, the one with Luna" she said giving two winks

"GAH! W…We are not Dating!" I yelled stuttering and blushing, even sweating

"Sure you aren't, maybe I should just say what you said to Luna"

"N...NO! She'll sent me to the moon"

"AHA! It was a Date"

"It WASINT!"

"C'mon, its all over your face" she said poking me "Tell me, I won't Tell"

"…" I was Silent for that moment before I thought about it, then I said "Pinkie promise you won't Tell Luna or any pony for that matter"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my" she closed her eye and placed her hoof on her eye "Eye"

"…It wasn't a Date but…well…I ...L….L"

"What was that?"

"I….Li.e L...na"

"Dint hear you" she said leaning closer to me

I swallow my pried at that point and said "I….LIKE…LUNA" I said "out of all of the Ponies that I met she is the one that is the most interesting and most enjoyable to known okay! I get this tingly sensation every time I stay with her for more than two minutes, Every time I have a conversation with her , Conversation that I have Little to none , I felt like I wanted to know her more , I Honestly have Feelings towards Luna" I said

Rainbow just sat there with her mouth gaping open "wow…I didn't see that coming…does she know?"

"No… Even if she does do you think she cares?" I said "Luna is way out of my league, the main reason being is that she is still adjusting having a human as a royal guard, another being that She is just too traditional, If I tell her my feelings I just know that I will be shut down like a Pegasus with no feathers"

"Aw c'mon, you never know if you didn't try" said Rainbow "if you keep locking it all in it just comeback and bite you in the ass"

"You don't think I know that"

"Then tell her you like her"

"No I don't Like her...I take it back I don't like her" I said, then I took a Deep breath "I Love her, I Love the Royal Mare of the night, I love Luna"

Rainbow gave me a nudge on the back "see, I knew it"

"I need a cold one" I said leaning back on the roof, I looked up at the sun was at its highest peak on the sky, indicating that its noon "…OH CRAP, I'm Late" I realized I was SUPPOSE to be back at Noon. I never disobeyed a direct order since I was a royal guard, Especially to Luna. I got up and looked at Rainbow "Dash, you think you can give me a quick ride?"

"Sure" said Dash standing up, stretching her wigs as I got on "where too?"

"To the Inn, Just be quick" I said, but then after a few seconds of realizing on what I said "Uh, Wait, I change my MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND !" I was already holding on Rainbow dash for dear life.

* * *

I basically arrived at the Inn about ten seconds flat "final destination, Luna's Tunnel of Love" said Dash laughing "ehehe, seriously though, you should te-"

"I know, I know" I got off from Rainbow dash , clean my hair up a little from the high winds I experienced thanks to her, and re check I didn't lost my sword or my badge. "I'll talk to her in another time about it; I am just not ready to tell her"

"Geez Brian, you are acting like you wanted to propose for marriage or something" That comment from the rainbow colored pony really made me blush 50 shades of red. "Anyway, I got to Dash, Hope to see you in the Nightmare night celebration" and with that, she flew away.

Walking in and getting up to see Luna made me think, maybe I should just try. It's not hard to say three words and get it out of the way before I became an Old man and die alone, but… If she does say yes, if she does I'd be the happiest, if not the Only Human alive.

Arriving to her room I was about to knock on her door until I hear a moan out of pain, Without warning I Simply Burst the Door Open "Princess Luna Ar…you….Okay?"

There is as saying about three strikes, first one might be a Hallucination, second one might be a dream, third…Its Official, For sure I walked in to Luna's Room, the same Human Female I saw, on the floor covered with bed sheets, with a broken ankle, Its Luna "B…Brian. I…I"

"Luna…what happened to you?"

End of part 2

* * *

_I'd Like to point out that this is my FIRST written love story, I can try to re edit some chapters along the way, try to understand I need time to make it a Real love story, also I should point out that SOON, there be some Lemon, _


	3. Chapter 3

I had deal with all kinds of crazy shit in my year in Equestria, but never something like this. "Ehehe…I believe this as they say…the cats out of the bag, right?" said the Unbelievably Humanized Luna, Seeing what she is now, she had an Hour glass like body, c-size chest, and white snow skin, her eyes are the same color as the eyes of her pony form her hair looked long and blue, only without her mist like feature.

If I were a pony, knowing Luna for this long, I'd probably faint, but I am not a pony, and somehow, nether is Luna "Pr..._Princess_? Is it really you?" I asked moving closer, confirming that what I saw is not a hallucination, or a dream, I stick my hand out, only for Luna to do the same, and our Fingers made contact, from there Our palms, at that point My hand began to sweat, and so is hers " what happened to you?"

"Well…I turn into a human…Amazing isn't it?" she said blushing

"How long have this been going on?" I asked

"Well…about a month when you began a royal guard…I was…err" Luna was actually Thinking about what to say, "I was...Curious…about…what is like to…have…err…be a human, and I decided to see if there is a sell that…that …put me in a disguise…yes, that is right, this is all a Illusion"

"Luna…tell me the truth, This isn't a Disguise" I said, I know this isn't a Disguise, I meet changelings trying to kill me, they couldn't pull off a complete human look, this case I can see every detail that the human body should have, Ten toes ten fingers, ears, nose, eyes…her beautiful eyes, "this is much more than a Disguise…this is really a human body…your human body"

"…okay…fine" said Luna "you caught me…I was using a spell from twilights books about advance spells and I decided to use the shape shifting spell" she began looking down at her body, covering herself more " I wanted to see if I can turn into a Human because…well…Because of you"

"M…me?" I asked in surprised

"See…the truth is that…I found you handsome and strong, I always hear you saying how beautiful you said about my nights, and I always felt like I wanted to know you better, but I was too afraid to ask…I was too scared that you wouldn't accept me as what I am, I had to lie to my sister that I am still adjusting to you because of that, …the real truth that I feel about is that I…I…I…" Luna was about to say something, I felt my heart racing as her words struggle, She was still having a hard time to say, eventually I had to say it, I wanted to say it

"Luna" I said "Look…Before you say anything I wanted to say something too"

"W…what? B...but what so-"

"Luna…Ever since I saw you back in canterlot for the first time…I Find you the most beautiful Pony I've Ever Witness , next to your sister…And every time you raise the moon, your nights are like a flow of art painted on end endless Canvass, and every time we talked , the so little opportunity to have a real conversation, I felt as I wanted to hear your words even more" I see Luna blushing, but at the same time smiling, ever crying tears of joy "I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me because you are trying to be more traditional for you ponies, because of My own kind that may even offend you, I didn't wanted to hide this feeling any longer…Luna…I…I…."

At this point, we both just said it at the same time "I love you"

There was a Long silence, I did it…I say those three words, and so did she, all of this emotions I kept bottled up inside me for so long , its Finally Released. And Luna Felt the same way "Luna…I"

At that moment she placed her one Finger on my lips, she moved closer and said "Brain…I never been happier in all of my years…" then our faces slowly leaned closer, and closer, and closer towards each other, I can feel her warm breath blowing on my lips "Thank you"

"no…Thank you" I said as we pressed our lips together, in all my life, of all of the girls I dated who stab me in the back later, this moment, this feeling, It Felt Real, it is real, I didn't felt a single shadow of a doubt when we kissed, My heart races as fast as it can go, my body heated up and My lips felt the warm flesh of Luna's lips, I placed My hand on where Luna's hearts should be and felt a rapid beating inside, then I slid my hand around her hourglass figure body till I placed it on Luna's Lower back to caressed her body, giving her a slight shudder of ecstasy. Then I broke the Kiss "princess, I believe we should hold this moment …for when the time is right" I said in a low yet passionate tone.

"I agree" she said as well "I can't turn back for a while…but can you carry me to bed?" I did as she told and picked her up; I placed her by the window to where she supposedly looks out to oversee the town "I should wait for the time to raise the moon"

"Luna, you were doing this all for me, but you injured yourself"

"Walking on two feet isn't easy" Said Luna "I haven't the slightest Idea how you done it so well…"

"You didn't need to try, but why?"

"well…I saw you in the castle, during the galloping Gala" she said " I didn't attend because I was busy making the night beautiful, I was up at the tower looking over the ponies when I saw you…you were dancing as if with another human, but you were alone"

"Y-…you saw that?" I asked

"Yes I do…id really felt sad that you were alone for so long, I mean I wasn't making pity, I felt Love when we first met that day on the Canterlot as Twilight Introduced you to Me and My sister a year ago, is just that when you were dancing alone in your room, I always thought, "wouldn't it be nice to be dancing with the Man of My dreams"

Hearing these words made my heart flutter, I never thought Luna really did felt the same way, even more "so you wanted to Dance…Like a Human?"

Luna Nodded, she gave a small chuckle " quiet silly when you think about it at first, still, doing this I'd always thought, what if you only feel in love in my human body instead to what I really am? I really was thinking long and hard for that thought alone" she said "I really wanted you to love me…I don't want that love to be a lie"

"Luna, you don't really think Us Humans are really THAT shallow are we?" I said holding her hand " where I come from, humans , like ponies, comes in races, not like Pegasus or Unicorns, but brown, black, white, and sometimes on a very, very, very, rare occasion, full of fur allover one's body(AN: it's a true, not the guys with chest hair, I really mean like Fur on a Body). But we can fell in love with who we known for so much, and I fell in love not with a Human or a Pony, But My princess Luna" I said, I gave her a Kiss on the cheek, and she smiled "now, let's take a look with than ankle shall we?"

* * *

Its already sunset, princess Luna is in her pony form, but her back leg, to where her ankle is sprang, felt some pain, I already called a house Doctor to check on her, though he asked me why is she hurt like this, I can't tell him that Luna was a Human learning o how to walk, so I said "she tripped on a hole that is somewhere around this room, her hooves got stuck and it nearly broke her hoof"

The Doctor said that she will be better for tomorrow, she simply need to stay in bed making sure she gets plenty of rest without standing on her bad hoof till then, as he left, I looked at Luna, she looked at Me, we both smiled and I sat on the same bed "Thank you for not telling him" she said "I don't think Ponyville is ready to face the truth just yet"

"guess so" I replied stroking Luna's Mane" quite a shame that you can't do much"

"Oh I have you know I don't need to walk to do my royal Duties" she said, she used her Magic to Focus on the Moon, Rising the night and showing starry skies "Ha-ha, see?"

"Yes I do" Luna and I began gazing up at the stars from her bedroom, I can see the work of my Beautiful Mare outdone her last "Luna, your nights are always magnificent, they can't compare though"

"Why is that?" she said looking at me with a brow, but leaned over me "boring?"

"No" I said as I get comfortable with the pony "They can't compare to you, because you are more beautiful as the nights are Majestic"

She showed a blush and said "oh...s...stops it… I simply raised the moon"

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek "don't be too modest my lovely princess" I said "because of your nights I always felt relaxed, but because of you, I will always remain the happiest man alive"

At that very moment, we moves our faces closer together, I called out her name, she called out mine, every time we move closer our voices sounded lower, we finally pressed our Lips together and began showing our Deep heated passion to each other. She was the one to push me down to bed while we continued Kissing, My mind of Sound and Logic began to slowly slip away as I pushed my tongue into her lips, begging for an entry, she gladly replied as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. we felt each other's play with our tongues , tugging and pushing, swirling and tasting each other's saliva, our breath began to suck and blow into each other, as I were to breath in while Luna breathes out and vice versa, we felt like one entity at that very tender moment.

it could have been ten seconds, but time moved slow, as seconds might turn to Minutes, or even longer, our bodies began to heat up, and our hearts began to race , My hands moves all the way to the Alicorns back, and I began to rub on the base of her wings, she began to let out a muffled moan of the mare of the night, I can feel her wings expanding so I can have more moment to message around the base, she broke the kiss, and Lean her head next to mine, I hear her heavy breathing, het moans and shudders "Oh… My nights…oh…d...don't stop" she begged ash I continued to messaged her wings, I can feel the Alicorn shaking as if like she can't deal with this pleasure her horn began to glow, and sparks began to leak out of the tip " Oh My stars…B..Brain…, I…I can't …Hold it...I...I am …I am going to" at this point I know what was going to happen, so I quickly kissed her deeply to prevent her screams being heard from the town, her Wings Expanded to her peek, as she let out her loudest moan, it wasn't a royal Canterlot voice, but it was loud.

I can feel the bed getting a small puddle, indicating that the Mare of my nights released her tension, Luna was catching her breath, I was breathing as heavy as her, it wasn't foreplay, but It can took a lot out of you "Oh Brian…that was amazing" she said "Out of all my 1000 years, I'd never experienced such pleasure coming from my Love"

" I know" I said as I hugged Luna, she did the same "I can took a lot out of ya let me tell you, I'd honestly never experienced something like this," if there was another human saying that this is considered Bestiality, quite frankly, I would just told him to fuck off

"Have you done this before?" she asked "Your hands felt so good, "

"Honestly no, nobody in my world have nether wings or horns"

"I see" she said "that is a shame considering you done so well to show me pleasure…I'd never felt this in all my years"

"Wait…you mean"

"Yes…I am" she said "I am a virgin, I never felt this before, I'd never done it with another stallion, and I never experimented,"

Knowing that , I smiled and just cuddled next to Luna, who knew a pony who lives 1000 years still be knew to pleasure and erotic foreplay " Hey Luna…do you still wanted that dance?"

"Hmm?" she said looking at me "y...yes I do…but I can't walk well as a human"

"Well… I can teach you" I said stroking her mane "I can teach you how to walk for a price that is"

Luna looked Disgusted "oh that is just typical from you humans…fine, how many bits"

"Who said anything about bits" I said kissing her neck "the price is… Will you be my date for the nightmare night celebration?"

Her expression went from Disgust, to happiness "Oh YES! …oops…sorry I got too excited, Yes, I will be more than happy to be your date, Brian"

"Oh Princess Luna," I said almost going to sleep "I Love you"

"I love you too" she said back, we both slowly succumbed to slumber, and fell asleep on the same bed.  
_

* * *

The Next morning, I woke up with the mare of my dreams, we were sleeping with our bodies skin close to each other, , I turn my body to face directly to Luna and run my hand across her cheeks, just to wake her up "Good Morning Luna" I said

"Good morning" she replied with a kiss on my lips "sleep well?

"Like a baby foal" I said, we both sat up and I began picking up my spare clothes to prepare the day, both of us wen to the bath room and began to converse "we should check back on the preparations soon, what you want to do Luna?"

She looked at herself in the Mirror, noticing how messy her mane ended up from last night, she used her magic to brush and said "we only have two days before the ponies start trick or treating, I am sure we will be ready till then" she then looked back at me and said " you should participate too"

"M-...me?" I said as I went to the other room preparing for a bath "Uh…I can't really, besides I don't have a costume"

"Nonsense, I am sure one of twilights friends can help" she replied "besides, I was thinking about wearing a costume too, I will feel left out if you decided to just wear your Uniform for the entire night"

"Even if Rarity says yes, what can I ask for a Costume?" I said as I turn on the faucet letting warm water running and hitting on my body

"That is not me to say" said Luna as she finished combing, but then she peek her head in the shower looking at me "Oh my…I never knew you are THAT well build"

"L…Luna" I said Covering myself, I began to chuckle at Luna's comment "well, you don't fare any different,"

She giggled at my witty comment, "I should take a bath soon, and I'll wait"

"…why wait" I said as I move over "we should save up some water this way"

She giggled at my gesture "Sure, but close your eyes," I did as she is told and waited, I felt Luna getting in the shower, I can even feel her bear skin, arms clinging on to me, already something is off, I opened my eyes and Up close, Luna turned back into a human, nude and smiling and resting on my chest "I always wanted to do this" she said

I turned off the faucet as the tub is already filled, Luna Holding on to me I slowly sat down inside the tub, letting the water escape out over the brim, I wrapped my arms around the Human formed Alicorn and said "Me too" as I stroke her wet mane.

"Hey Brian" said Luna, "do you think you can whistle that tune you always sing too when you are on the castle ground?"

"You heard that?" I asked washing her Lower back

She nodded and said " and Remembered it, pleeeeesse"

"It was from a song, I think I remember some of the Lyrics"

"ohh, can you sing it then" she said as she got comfortable to sit on my lap in the tub

"Okay, okay, But only for you my princess" I leaned my head forward and rested on her shoulder, I began to sing the song from the Human world, it's fitting for this moment

"the sun comes goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now, the Universe, will never be the same, I glad you came~" (The Wanted~ Glad you came, also Since I am too lazy to write the rest of the Lyrics, I made a mini skip)

Luna smiled and she sang the last part "I'm glad you came"

This is a true happy ending to my love story, I got the mare of my dreams, I've live in a land filled with peace, and all of my problems are left behind me, nothing can ever change this tender moment… that is until

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it" said Luna as I stayed quiet; washing her body "I am kind of busy over here"

"Princess Luna!" yelled twilight from the outside of the Inn room "Its Terrible, the decorations were sabotage!"

"WHAT!?" Both Luna and I yelled at the same time

* * *

Luna turned back into her pony form, I simply got dressed the fast I can without drying off, Upon arrival we see The town square In a complete mess of chaos, The decorations were ripped to shreds, the jack o lanterns were smashed in, and there was written some obscure words around town hall, some of the tents for the festivities are left untouched, but most of them are ether filled with huge holes or completely teared down "who in the hay could have done this said applejack looking over the mess "Ruining the decorations in just two days before the celebration"

"I'd say these brutes sure can ruin a perfectly good decoration" said Rarity as she began cleaning up herself.

"Nopony knew about this?" said Luna. "Until now?"

Twilight had a sad look on her face, and nodded "It seemed so, princess, whoever caused this must have done it in hour sleep, Princess I am so sorry that your celebration is ruined"

"There is no need to look so down" said Luna "we can still fix all of this, all I need you is to call the princess and tell her to send a few of my night guards here"

"Yes princess" said the purple pony "hey…where's Brian?"

Luna pointed twilight to where I am, about 50 feet away looking over the whole mess

I can tell these painting on the wall were done, these Graffiti are sloppy and messy, I can tell there mess may leave a trail, Twilight appeared behind me and asked "Brian, I am sorry but we wouldn't have enough time for the haunted house"

"Don't worry" I said looking at her, "there is always next year…" I looked at my left and saw small specks on paint being trailed off to one direction, they were too small and far apart for other Ponies to see, But I look at the clue like neon lights on a middle of a dark desert "Twilight, stay here and be sure to guard Luna" I said pulling out my sword "Tell her that I may found the culprit, Don't follow me" and with that, My hunt begins

* * *

The fact that the paint is still going and not showing any signs of fading is really lucky, but at the same time it's unlucky as well, I followed that trail into the ever free forest, I had to be careful in there. I tip toed my way passed the dangerous Poison Joke, I slowly sneak passed the Giant Manticorn , and I had to scold a cockatrice for nearly turning me into stone, it's not easy trying to sneak all of the danger to a forest that seemingly sounded safe.

Eventually I found my destination, a Ruin of and Old castle, deep within the dark halls, I hear blood curling screeches, Immediately prepared My stance as I see the glow of blue eyes, I can tell these thing are exactly the worse kind of species I known living here in Equestria, one step forward I can see hooves that have as much holes as swish cheese, some of them slowly flying towards me, their disgusting insect like feature slowly revealed themselves, "changelings" I said as I prepared my stance as some of the disgusting beings began Lancing towards me, Two ,

Two kills of the day, one slice on the Creatures neck , spreading its acid green blood , second kill was a stab on the skull, I swing the blood off my sword and kept my stance "who else wants a taste of me?"

Immediately all of the changelings, about 20 plus lounged at me, Until "STAND DOWN!" I hear from a very familiar enemy of the two of my princesses, I can hear heavy hoof falls clicking on the stone concrete, I prepared my stance once again, but what I saw was unexpected, to the expected.

I see a Human Woman, standing before me, its hair is dark green with some holes on its ends, the way she is dressed is like the Human portrayal of a Succubus, dressed all seductive and Erotic, a very short mini skirt, revealing D- size chest, and a drop dead gorgeous like body and face "I would Like a sweet taste of you" said the queen of the chagelings

"Oh fuck me" I said imp sounding surprised.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

I had to keep my guard up…I had to…

I was surrounded by 20 plus changelings, I should have taken them, but I never expected Queen Chrysalis to even be here, as a human. "hahaha, cat got you tongue?" she said walking closer. Step by step I did my best to hold my guard up, but somehow something is lowering my defense. I took a few steps back away from her, but all I did is made her smile seductively. She began rubbing her finger around her lower lips and she gave it one seductive lick "so, enjoying not being the only human in Equestria anymore?"

"Shut Up!" I yelled "You are not a Human, so don't you dare count yourself as a Human, you scum…h….How do you even gain the strength to even turn into a human, I cut your horn!"

"aw, look at that, he is trying to be brave without fear…Yes you did, but I had a backup plan" she continued walking towards me, using her magic she made me nearly lower my weapon. I had to be prepared, I can't lose to her "you humans can be so stubborn, But I guess I can Fix that eventually."

"It was you," I made sure I kept my sword up, pointing at the changeling queen "you tried to ruin the celebration" I Stepping back further, but I realized I felt the horn of the changeling pointing at my back. I wouldn't move any further to make my escape.

"that is just a taste on what is going to happen," she said " all I needed is to get you away from the town, only so I can resume with my plan"

"How did you even know?" I said " I never told any changelings, I'd kill them"

Rainbow dash suddenly appeared and sat next to the queen. I was truly shocked, but then she spoke "Hehehe, I really missed you" her voice sounded somewhat distorted until she revealed to be a changeling "you Idiot."

"What! A spy!?" I looked back at the Queen and demanded "what have you done to her"

"Why nothing" she said " we simply add the missing element while that Rainbow menace was…enjoying our hospitality"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" I snapped taking a step forward. the leader didn't flinced an eyelash, however the changelings were just as ready to pounce on me. "What have you done to Rainbow Dash!"

"… I suppose there isn't any point in hiding her" she snapped her fingers. Rising from the ground, a green bubble slowly revealed itself. When it popped, Rainbow Dash was there. Bruised up, sweating, tied up, and barely breathing. She is still alive "she was an easy prey to trick once you know her fandom; we had our fun for four days"

Four days? They kept her underground in some cavern for four days? This Queen is sick. I kept pointing my sword at the Queen. I was so close to slice her neck open, It's hard not to with all of this rage building up "you are vile, but no matter how hard You don't scare me, In fact I have held a mind to split your skull open and feed your brains to that Manticorn"

"ohh, now that is such a gruesome Image" She said as she walked to me even closer " I have half a mind to kill you myself and feed your corpse to the dragon on the hill." Her eyes let out a menacing glow when she said that "But I wanted to keep you, ever since you defeated me that time back in Canterlot I decided to…Travel to your world and find out an easier way to kill a human. But you see, I stayed there for more than a week, a whole four months in fact. Time is different there than here." she placed her hand on my sword, pushing it away "I had to stay hidden Until I transformed into this Human body, and I ended up having to spend time with Men. Because of you I was away from my subjects only to get fucked by Human males…and I loved every fucking moment" she actually slid her hands on my crotch area, I pushed her away and got My stance ready " You have any idea how much I enjoyed this Human body, Very, I never felt so happy to found something even stronger than love, again and again and agaaaaain" she then began to slowly pose in front of me, making pleasurable moans and rubbing her body " Oh I mourn for something big and long to be inside of me…You made it possible"

"Shut up!" I yelled trying to take my stance, but then she snapped her fingers. Summoning her Magic to hold me down, I was down to my knees in front of this creature "What do you plan to accomplish?"

"Oh…You mean you don't know?" she said bending over close to my face "surly you may have gotten an idea on what, we want your love"

"Don't make me laugh" I said "I can never love you, I don't even like you"

"Oh, Then if Not from you" she said, as her eyes changed color to Luna's, "it's going to be from her"

Then I lash lashed out screaming "YOU BICTH! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled "You can never have her!"

"Oh but that is when you are wrong" she said pinking my cheeks "I can transform into any pony…or in this case" then after a green fire emanating from her, she began to look like a male, same clothing as I wore, the same face I have, and even the same hair style and color. "I can be anybody" she said even sounding like me, this made me lash out even more. She turns back into her what is still her human form of this twisted changeling "I can ether does that, Or I can keep you. Your Love for Luna felt more stronger than anyone else, I can taste it." She said as she used her Magic holding me down, making me lay on the floor. She straddles on top of me and began to rub her thighs on top of my crotch area, trying to arouse me

"Stop this" I said as I try to struggle as hard as I could, but it is no use. Her Magic was too strong to break.

"This nightmare night is going to be eventful" she said as she began to pull down her top, and showed her massive breast. She pleasured herself by Rubbing and even Pinching her nipples, letting out some pleasurable noises" I'll have everypony in my hands, I will consume all of the Love from you and Luna, and soon, All of equestriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann nnhnnh" she is crazy, her time spending in the human world as a slut just drove her crazy for sex. And the Worse part is that she manages to try to arouse me well.

"Get off of me…Please!" I begged, I didn't want any of this to happen.

I already fell in love with my mare of the night, and now she is endangered of getting mind-controlled or even rape by this crazy bitch. But by far she is winning; My erection got the best of me.

"What is going to be" she said leaning close to me breathing heavy "should I keep you, or should I get Luna"

"…" I turned my head aside not looking at the changeling, but then she forced her magic to make me looked back at her.

"make your choice" she said with eager eyes, slowly licking my face with its long snake like tongue "you or her"

"…" she wanted an answer so bad…I should have held my guard up…but I just failed my princesses…I failed Rainbow Dash… I failed Luna "…Take…M-"

"I have a better Option" I heard a voice not coming from Chrysalis or her changelings. A beam was emanated from where the exit was, two blasts in fact, one dark blue and another one purple. Changeling began dropping down one by one. I looked behind me and saw my rescue. Its Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie "Get your butt off my man!"

"Luna!" I called out in excitement "Girls! You came. But how did you all know?"

"Let's hold the conversation later" said Rarity "it is on!"

Some of the changelings began to copy some of the Elements of harmony. The Queen simply stood up, and cross her arm without having e second thought of covering her topless body "hmhmhmhm…Get them"

And the battle has begun. Shining Armor told me about the battle of Canterlot in Cadence wedding, but I never thought I seen the battle in round two. Its Luna with the five of the six Elements vs The queen and her changelings. Applejack bucks them across the room while Fluttershy was way too scared to fight back, however she manage to make a few of them trip over Fluttershy. Rarity manages to outsmart a few by dodging one changeling so that same changeling is punching his own. Pinkie Pie is just having fun from this whole Ordeal by laughing at the changeling transforming into the mane 6, or Luna. After that Pinkie just hit it with the Party Cannon. Twilight and Luna shoots each changeling with Magic to not only defeat them, but change them back to their Original form.

The battle Lasted for about 5 minutes, the only changelings left standing is The Queen, and that Changeling spy who looked more like a insectoid version of Rainbow "Its Over" yelled Luna " you Lost, come along quietly and we promise your trail will be quick and painless"

The Queen's Expression is priceless, it a mix emotion of rage and Defeat, she looked down to me and I said "So what is going to be?" I said.

She didn't replied, instead she transformed back to her Original Changeling form and flew away, along with the Changeling spy. "We will meet again, and you will be miiiiiine!" she said flying past the mane six and just returning to wherever hell kingdom she came from.

The Magic Finally wore off and I was able to stand, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie went to check on Rainbow, Luna slowly walked back to me with a angry look, "Luna, I-"

"Don't Follow Me?" said Luna "stay at town? Do you have any idea how angry I am!?"

"Luna look I am not trying to abandon you, I was –"

" you almost broke my promise" she said as she pounced on me, I was down on the ground But Luna stayed on top of me " You Promise me a dance and I'd be dammed if some slut try's to steal you from me…please don't ever, ever, EVER do that again" Luna was crying on my shirt, I raised My arm and began petting her.

"Luna, don't cry" I said trying to calm her down "please understand I am doing what's best for you… I am so lucky that you came for my rescue, and Rainbow Dash should be happy too."

"Just Promise me to tell me next time before you do something this reckless again" she said " Please promise me"

"I will Luna" I said kissing on her nose " I will"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" said Pinkie, smiling for what she saw " lookie, Love is in the Air"

"huh?" I looked back behind me. Rainbow dash was awake. But aside from that, the six Ponies looked at me and Luna. Fluttershy and Twiligth were blushing on what they saw. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were smiling for me and Luna. Rainbow Dash had her Mouth Gaping open, obviously because she was confused and clueless to what was going on for the last week. And Rarity Fainted with a smile on her face "oh…Well I guess you all know the truth now huh?"

All of them nodded

" surprised?"

They nodded again

"is it Okay with you girls"

They all nod once again; Applejack spoke "Princess Luna is a Lucky gal"

"Thank you Applejack" replied Luna, her tears were still swelling but I clean them for her.

"Hey, how did all of you know I was going to be here?" I asked.

"Well" said Twilight "Spike followed you, and told me everything using a scroll sent to Luna"

"Why that little sneak" I said "Next time I visited he isn't going to get any jewels from me"

All of the girls began laughing at my comment about spike. Rainbow Dash was still confused from this whole Ordeal but she laughed as well.

Back at The Inn, after Luna raised the moon, I kept my Promise. Luna is in her Human form, covered in some hooved stitch bra and panties made by Rarity. I was holding both of her hand to try and keep her balanced to prevent her from falling "Okay Luna, It's Like walking on two hooves" I said ", Focus all your weight on your feet, just keep Balanced and you are sure to walk like a human"

"Okay…Okay, I think I am ready" we been going at these Lessons for two hours and so far Luna is learning quickly with my help "promise you won't let me fall"

"I got cha" I said "now I am going to slowly let you go, and you must walk from this door, to the bed." With that I did as I said, and Let go Of Luna's hand. At first she was having problems, but then she used her arms as Balance. She looked down to her feet and took one step at a time,

"Right…Left…right…left" she kept saying to herself. Then she began to smile, and manage to get the basics done well. A bit sloppy for her first human walk but she completed the Task "Huzza! I Can Walk!"

"That isn't something to say 'huzza' over" I said sitting on the Bed "but you did quite Well"

"And All thanks to you" she said as she sat Next to me. But later all of a Sudden Luna was acting a bit clingy. She held on my arm and leaned closed to me "Brian…back at the Ruins, what were you going to say to her…she said something about her getting me…what were you going to say?"

My face turns to sadness. I wasn't so sure if I can tell Luna, but In a Relationship, its best to tell her everything "she wanted the Love between us, she said that our love was powerful than Armor and Cadence…she wanted the Victim to fuel her energy…I was about to told her to take me"

Luna had a slightly shock expression on her face. "Why?"

"Because I rather end up being a prisoner to the enemy, than to be free knowing the Guilt that I lost my girlfriend" I said looking in one Direction away from Luna. "I don't want her to get to you, I had no other choice, and I wanted you to be safe" I turned back and I noticed Luna was close to me.

"You'd sacrifice yourself for me?" she said in a low tone "that is the stupidest thing I ever hear…but that is also the bravest" and with that she lounged in and Kiss me in the Lips.

My heart began racing again, the feeling on Luna's moist tongue touching mine is always arousing. I broke the kiss and said "Luna, we should…do it"

She blushed madly, but smiled at the same time. "Are you sure? I won't take no for an answer later if you do"

"I almost got captured by the queen of the changelings" I said taking my shirt off " I think I am sure" I am not going to take back my offer, So I removed my pants and am left nothing but my boxers with an erection under them. So I continued Kissing Luna and got comfortable on bed. I slowly removed her bra, and tossed it aside. Rarity is going to kill me for that one.

I continued to French kiss the-…My mare of the night. Luna slowly lay down on her bed, crossing her legs and feeling the heat of passion. A few moans here and there, but it's just a warm up for the real fun. She broke the Kiss and begged "Oh brain, do me please"

"Not very princess like your highness" I said as I slowly moved down and began licking her already wet panties. She replied my actions with small moans. I kept licking until I move the fabric so I can taste the sweet spot of Luna's flesh. Then I grab both end of her underwear and slowly remove them up and out of her, tossing it aside. I removed mine myself, having a bit of trouble removing it myself while I was still in bed

Luna and I are now completely Naked, I was fully grown and Luna is completely soak. Both of us wanted to finally do what couples should have done, and tonight is a better time. First thing we did is for Luna to position her sweet spot on my face so I can gladly eat her, but before I did I felt Luna Licking the Tip. the tingle felt so amazing, she licked from top to bottom until she decided to Finally take it in. Luna knowing about these positions is questioning at best, but just thinking about it would just ruin the Moment, O I grabs Both side of her full moon and gladly lick Luna clean. From her I can only hear Muffled moans as she Bobs her head Up and down. She went in so deep I can feel my tip touch her throat.

I began pushing my tongue deep into her entrance, moving my tongue as if like I was French kissing her flower. Luna muffled noises began to sound louder and longer, I can feel my pleasure rising by the second she kept blowing me. I reached to the peak that I couldn't take anymore and finally shot my Climax Inside of her mouth. She was choking on my own juice, I looked over in concern. However Luna returned the favor by spraying her wet pussy on me.

"Brian I can't stand it anymore" she said as she switched positions and her entrance hovered on My Tip "I want it in now, I want to lose myself to your …your….fucking big cock"

If Celestia hears her own sister said that, she probably freak out. But I obeyed her commands and I sat up " I am going to try to be gentle…this is your first time" I positioned the Humanized Mare down to bed.

I can tell her body is shaking, she never had her virginity taken. She looked at me and said "Will it hurt?"

"It will" I said "We can stop right now if you are not ready yet"

She shook her head and said "no…I am ready"

So I positioned my shaft and slowly slid in her entrance. I can hear Luna gasp and shudder in lustful pain, the Deeper I went in the more it hurts for her. I can feel her hymen tearing up from the inside until I was base deep, finally taking her virginity away and her entrance began to bleed "You okay Luna?"

"I…Its so painful…b…but it's so good" she replied "Please take me as I was your own!"

I obeyed and now I began swaying my hips back and forth. Every thrust was a noise made by Luna; she tried to bear with the pain by clawing my back with her finger nails and biting her lower lips. It was as slow as I can give her for her first time, but she begged me to move faster, every second was one thrust, then after 2 minutes it was two trusts per second. I don't know why I was counting every time I pump into my mare. Eventually my mind gone blank, I wasn't keeping count or even thinking at all.

Four of my five senses nearly went numb. My eyes can only focus on Luna, my ears can only hear her moans, my smell can only accept her sweet smell, and my taste can only be satisfied by her sweet saliva. My body focuses on the sense of touch, and it felt so fucking amazing.

Her back began to arch, she felt the shout of pleasure felt all over her body, My body swayed as fast as it can go, I never moved this fast in…ever " Luna…I…I am coming"

"Fill me up" Begged Luna "I want to feel you come!"

Immediately I deeply kissed Luna to muffle her screams from being heard to the town, and one last thrust I finally shoot. I can feel her Muffled moan being completely loud to the point that it nearly reached to the royal Canterlot voice. I filled her up with my hot liquid inside of her precious body.

As I pulled out, she was leaking with the mix of her blood from her taken virginity and my liquid. I immediately moved my already tired body right next to Luna. We were both panting for from the Hot sex we have.

I turn my head to see the sweating mare, and she said "I…don't think…I can…walk...for a while"

"Ehehe…Nether… can I" I replied back, "but I can still dance"

"Me too" she said. Both of us gone under the sheets, and I wrap my arms around Luna's waist "Brian…I love you" she said in a small whisper before drifting off to dreamland

"I love you too"

EPILOUGE.

It's the night of Nightmare night. Everypony was dressed for the Occasion in their most scary, cute or Ridiculous costume. I was dressed as a Prince, like one of does Disney Prince you see on Cinderella, Rarity made this for me as she asked for a 'costume for a couple'

The reason why is because Luna, in her human form is dress as her own Princess dress customized by Rarity. It was Dark and it had the Lunar Insignia on her dress, but she enjoyed being dressed as a Human "You looked Beautiful Luna" I said as we walk all the way towards the dance area. Everypony gazed at us like we are a couple matched made in heaven. Even Celestia was there as well, she was crying tears of joy for her sister

"And you looked handsome" she replied. A light shone on us, and Music began to play. We faced each other and bowed, I place my hand on her waist, grab her free hand and slowly we began dancing like the lovers that we are.

I can never think my life can have a fairy tale happy ending like this…but hey, you know what? This ending of a story of love, is only the Beginning…

THE END…?


End file.
